


Eliminating the Impossible

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Insanity, ghost story, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kirk/Spock trick for the prompt "someone is met by the spirit of a person or creature they know to be long dead…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminating the Impossible

It was sad how Cadet James T. Kirk’s career ended. If things had been different he might have gone on to a promising career. His own ship. Even an admiral rank.

Instead he was restricted to a Federation medical facility where he could recover and possibly one day be able to function in society once more. Until then he was confined to a single sterile room. Minimally decorated. Allowed only soft crayons for fear of his attempts to harm himself.

The walls had been defaced with writings from the floor to the limit of Kirk’s reach. Some seemed mathematical in nature. Others linguistic. Still others seemed to have no meaning at all.

Kirk spoke to no one though he often rambled mindlessly to himself. The doctors had noted, after some research, that many of his ramblings seemed related to the Earth story of Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.

The only thing else of note was that he would occasionally speak of Spock. The half-Vulcan had been made aware of this, and encouraged to visit, by both Doctor McCoy and Captain Pike. Today was the first day he’d had the time to do so.

He begun his visit by observing Kirk’s sick room from a holographic screen. He also consulted with Kirk’s doctors for their opinion on whether his visit would be helpful and for any limitations he would need to observe. Once everything had been decided to his satisfaction and he entered Kirk’s room there was no response at first.

“Cadet Kirk.”

“Spock.” Once his attention had been drawn to the other man Kirk seemed unusually lucid, if tired. The cadet approached him, encroaching on his personal space by standing unusually close. Spock tensed, prepared to subdue the other man if necessary.

“She says I have to pay for hurting you, Thy’la.”

Spock frowned slightly, both at the Vulcan term and the cryptic statement. “Who said this, Cadet Kirk?”

“Your mother. Lady Amanda.”

Spock’s face smoothed into perfect placidity. “Amanda Grayson is dead, Cadet Kirk.”

“I know.” Kirk touched his hand to Spock’s briefly. “I’m sorry.”

With that the other man drifted away, eventually settling on the bed to continue covering the wall in his writings. Spock left the room slowly, obviously puzzled.

“Is something wrong, Commander Spock?” Doctor Carol Marcus, one of the many doctors observing the cadet’s case, asked as he exited the room.

“Negative. I was merely... surprised he seemed to be so lucid given his records.”

“He has these moments occasionally. Although they seem to be becoming rarer.”

“I see.” Spock bid Doctor Marcus goodbye and left the facility. As he did he tried to put the strange incident out of his mind. He was a student of logic. Any incident, no matter how strange it may seem, must be the result of universal laws. It was simply impossible for him to have briefly sensed his mother’s beloved presence when Cadet Kirk touched him.

Amanda Grayson was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Sherlock Holmes quote "when you eliminate the impossible whatever is left, however improbably, must be the truth".


End file.
